Follow Through
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Maybe you need to work more on your follow through." Oh, the joys of love and basketball. Who knew Daisuke would be the one to help Takeru with relationship advice? Implied Takari Daiken


"Hey, Takeru? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Just a second," Takeru mumbled in response, not taking his eyes off of the backboard. Aiming carefully, azure eyes squinted in complete concentration; the orange ball shot out of his hands and glided swiftly through the hoop with a satisfying "swoosh". The blonde smiled to himself and turned to face his companion.

"What's up, Daisuke?"

The redhead looked uncomfortable for a split second, but quickly regained his composure and flashed a trademark, goofy grin.

"I need your help!" Takeru raised a pale eyebrow.

"Yeah! See, Ken's soccer team and my soccer team are having a basketball scrimmage tomorrow afternoon," he continued, "and there's this kid on his team who's really good at basketball and I need to beat him!"

"You're asking _me_ to teach you to play basketball?"

Daisuke sighed, clearly exasperated with the blonde's confusion.

"Yes, TS, I'm asking _you_ for help. I know, this is stooping below my level of super-awesomely-great superiority, but I'm desperate!"

He paused, waiting to see if the perplexed expression on Takeru's face would vanish with the explanation. It didn't.

"So are you going to help me or what?"

Takeru shook his head as if to clear an unspoken thought. "Sure; of course I'll help you, Dai."

Daisuke cracked a smile and pumped his fist into the air. "All right! I'm totally going to own Haruki!"

…

Takeru never imagined that teaching someone to throw a ball into a hoop could be so frustrating.

They'd been in the gymnasium for what seemed like hours (but was more like 45 minutes) and it felt like Daisuke had made no sign of progress.

"Dai, I don't think you're going about this the right way…" the blonde sighed.

The other boy threw his arms up in irritation.

"I know it! I'm really not made to play this sport. Not that I'm denying my epic abilities, I'm just much better at kicking things!" He dropped the orange ball to the ground and sent it flying across the room with his foot, in confirmation of his point.

Takeru picked up the basketball and held it protectively in his arms.

"Why is it so important for you to be better than this guy anyways?"

Daisuke released a sigh while taking the ball out of the blonde's arms and aiming at the basket, missing yet again.

"Well, Haruki really likes Ken. Like, _really_ likes him. And it's not okay with me for him to be getting all up on my man. So I have to beat him to prove to Ken that I'm better than him!"

"Daisuke, you and Ken have been together for a while. Don't you think he knows he wants to be with you and not anyone else by now?"

"I would think that, but Ken's been pretty sore with me lately. He says I don't 'put enough effort' into our relationship. I don't even know what that means." He put his hands up, ready to make another shot.

"Wait," Takeru interrupted, "I think I know what your problem is; you've got everything positioned correctly, but you're completely disregarding the follow through."

"The follow through?"

The blonde nodded, "Right. I think you'll be much better if you work on the follow through."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, I think I get it!" Daisuke exclaimed, "It's like the calling after a date thing? Or buying flowers? That kind of thing?"

"Wait, Dai, what are you talking about…?"

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, "Following through with Ken. Jeez, and people tell me I have a short attention span…"

"I was talking about bask-"

"Is that how you make things work with Hikari?"

The blonde sputtered and felt his face turn bright red from just thinking about being with his best friend, "Hikari...? Daisuke, we're not even together."

"Huh, could have fooled me. You two sure act like a couple; maybe you need to work more on your follow through." And with that, Daisuke threw the ball, watching it soar into the net.

"WOOHOO! Score! Finally! I knew it, I can totally kick Haruki's sorry ass. I have to go call Ken, see you TK!" The blonde watched his friend victory dance all the way out the double doors on the other side of the gym.

He shook his head and picked up his ball, following Daisuke out and deciding to call Hikari as soon as he got home.

Maybe all he needed was to work on his follow through.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! =) **


End file.
